


A Trip To The Store

by YourAverageRomanticSidekick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 19yearold!Levi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Grocery Shopping, fake!titans, kid!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageRomanticSidekick/pseuds/YourAverageRomanticSidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes six year old Eren Jaeger on a trip to the grocery store. But Eren ends up getting lost and Titans attack?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To The Store

"But I don't want to hold on to your hand!" Eren shouted, crossing his arms. Levi looked down at Eren, wondering how he had put up with this brat for the past year. Levi had been babysitting Eren Jaeger ever since entering his senior year in high school. The Jaeger's lived relatively close to his apartment and he needed the money for college anyway. But what he soon came to realize was that Eren had no manners . . . and he certainly didn't like to keep clean.

"Do you want to get run over, kid?" Levi asked, knowing it was going to get worse as the day went on. Eren puffed his cheeks out as he hesitantly took hold of Levi's hand.

"When we get inside, you can sit in the cart."

"Can it be the one with the car on it, Levi?" Eren said with a large smile on his face. Sighing, Levi nodded. Jesus, this kid was demanding.

Once they got inside, Levi went and got the cart with the fake car on the front of it and went to put Eren in. He looked around for a second before seeing the small child run into the store. He glared the doors before putting the shopping cart back and walking in to find Eren.

"That brat's gonna get it," he muttered to himself. He didn't have the time to find Eren in the middle of a Wal-Mart. Sighing heavily, he went to the Customer Service, hoping Eren would show up sooner than later.

* * *

Although Eren had really planned to run away, he thought it would be funny. The store they were at was the perfect place for hide and seek. It would take Levi forever to find him. He grinned from ear to ear as he walked down the toy isle, looking for a weapon. He had been seeing all of these  _tall things._ _Extremely **tall**_ **things.** He didn't know what they were, but he definitely didn't like them. 

something caught his eye. "Whoa," he whispered, looking at the light saber to his right. Quickly, he grabbed it and ran down the isle, waving the light saber in the air. Now he could protect Levi from those awful tall things.

As soon as he was out of the isle, he ran into  _it._

"T-titan!" he yelled, hitting the man on the head. Stumbling back a bit, the man looked down at Eren with a bewildering smile on his face. 

"Well, hello there. Are you lost" Eren hit the man in the face again.

"It talks!" he screamed running away from the man and still waving the light saber around in the air. The man followed him, hoping to find the kid's parents. 

* * *

Levi sat in a chair by the Customer Service desk, tapping his foot impatiently. Eren just had to go and run off, the brat. They were just supposed to get a few groceries, maybe pick up an ice cream if Eren behaved, and probably go to the park. 

The intercom overhead crackled on.

"Hello?" Levi tensed. Goddamit. 

"There's Titans in the store!" Eren said. There was a shout in the distance, following by Eren screaming 'Titan' and a thud. "Levi!" Quickly, Levi stood up. His eyes swept over the area. Eren was close. The shout had been real close. Soon his gaze fell upon a running Eren waving a light saber in the air. Eren caught sight of Levi and ran even faster, dropping the light saber on the floor and wrapped his arms around Levi's legs. He looked up at the 19 year old.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I really am!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Levi turned to the woman behind the Customer Service counter. "Thanks." They started to walk back to the cart. Despite not following directions, Eren still got his ice cream.

"Damn brat."


End file.
